makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The World That Never Forgets 2
The World That Never Forgets 2: The Unknown World is a JRPG sequel to the original, taking place 16 years after the original protagonist Cley Harris is trapped into the Darkness, the forces of evil isn't destroyed yet, so King Mellon send out a recently trained knight named Jack Hermes to vanquish the evil and save MagiaTown. Gameplay The gameplay is pretty much the same, except some modifications. Characters MagiaTown MagiaTown is still the main setting, but know filled with more buildings and people since the last game. *Jack Hermes - The new protagonist. A 22 year old rookie knight who was send by King Mellon to destroy the remaining evil. (Playable) *Clara Harris - Cley's old sister. Now 29 years old, she works as a witch in order to learn magic and how to defend herself. (Playable Partner) *Charles Friederick Sr. - A knight hailed from Camelot and he is now Jack's partner. (Playable Partner) *Zeke Hermes - Jack's 61 years old father. He was a leader of a commanding team to protect this town, and now works as an ironsmith to build new swords for his son. Camelot Takes place at the beginning of The Quest of Camelot. *Queen Flinda - Charles Sr.'s turned wife and queen of Camelot. *King Arthur - After giving Charles Sr. the golden sword of Alasia, he is now allowed to partecipate knights to join the Round Table. (Temporarily partner) *Lionel - Now married to Juliana, he was invited by Arthur to join the Round Table, only to being killed by Ruber. *Ruber - While he is still has a hatred towards Arthur, he joined the Round Table anyway to overthrow him and become king. (Sub-Boss) *Juliana - Lionel's wife. *Kayley - Lionel's 8 years old daughter, who wants to become a knight like her father. *Merlin - King Arthur's former mentor who, like Cley, teaches magic to both Clara and Jack. *Rock Ogre - A giant Rock Ogre who is messing around Camelot, summoned by Ruber. Even though he looks like a mini boss, he is actually the main boss of Camelot. Mad Max Takes place during the second half of the original Mad Max movie. *Max Rockatansky - MFP's top-pursuit man who joined Jack in order to arrest Johnny. (Temporarily Partner) *Jessie - Max's wife. *Jim Goose - Max's fellow officier who was burned alive by Johnny. *Toecutter and Bubba - Two motorbike gang leaders who goes around causing mess in a futuristic Australia. (Sub-Bosses) *Johnny the Boy - A young protege of Toecutter. He is one of the main bosses in this world. *Auto-Car - A demonized car who forced Johnny to kill Max. He is one of the main bosses of this world. MegaTokyo Takes place between episode 5 and 6 of Bubblegum Crisis. *The Knight Sabers - A group of mecenary team of four young women. Sylia Stingray, leader of the group and Dr. Stingray's daughter. Priss Asagari, the moody and defiant member. Linna Yamazaki, who can use explosive knuckle bombers, and Nene Romanova, a member who acts as a hacker. (Temporarily partners) *Mackie Stingray - Sylia's younger brother who is used as a backup by The Knight Sabers. *Fargo - A informant with a mysterious origin, who has connections with the goverment *Sylvie - A member of GENOM corporation who is a Sexaroid and lead pilot of D.D.. (Mini-boss) *Anri - Another Sexaroid who has a friendship with Sylvie. (Sub-boss) *Largo - A god-like boomer who is revealed to be Brain J. Manson, who transferred his memories to a boomer so he can destroy The Knight Sabers. He is the main boss of this world. Station Square Takes place during the events of Archie Sonic Issue 83, which is based on the final story of Sonic Adventure after completing with 6 characters and the Sonic X episode, Flood Fight. *Sonic the Hedgehog - Leader of the Freedom Fighters who has to defeat Chaos after absorbing the Chaos Emeralds. (Temporarily Partner) *Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic's best friend and companion. *Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic's friend and protector of the Master Emerald. *Amy Rose - A pink hedgehog who chases Sonic all the time. *Big the Cat - A big purple cat who searches for his pet frog Froggy. *Sally Acorn - A member of the Freedom Fighters and Sonic's girlfriend. *Rotor Walrus - A member of the Freedom Fighters and the mechanical genius. *Bunnie Rabbot - A member of the Freedom Fighters who is half-robotziced. *Cream the Rabbit - A small kid rabbit. *Cheese the Chao - Cream's pet chao. *Dr. Eggman - Infamous scientist who wants to conquer Station Square, but he later helps Sonic to defeat Chaos. *Chris Thorndyke - A kid who befriended Sonic just a while ago. *Chuck Thorndyke - Chris' grandfather who is a scientist. *Nate Morgan - An elder Overlander Sonic and Tails met to defeat Ixis Naugus in the past. *Tikal - A mysterious echidna girl from thousands of years ago, who help Sonic calm down Chaos. *Pachacamac - Tikal's Father who only appears in a flashback. *Chaos - A god-like monster composed of water-like Chaos Energy. *She-Lo the Monkey - A female monkey who is responsible for brainwashing Chaos to destroy Station Square. One of the few surviving members of The King of Terror's Army. (Sub-boss) *Perfect Chaos - This is Chaos after absorbing the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. He is the main boss of this world. North Pole Takes place 6 months after the original Mega Man X, in which X after defeating the 8 Mavericks. *X - A B-Class Hunter at the time, X is a powerful robot created by Dr. Light who can think, feel and act like a human being. He heads off to North Pole to recover Zero's parts. (Temporarily Partner) *X-Hunters - A group of three mavericks, Agile, Serges, and Violen to recover Zero's parts and revive him. They are all three Sub-Bosses. *Zero - X's partner and best friend, created by Dr. Wily. He is now being revived by Sigma, who orders him to kill X, but he was later freed by X. (Sub-Boss) *Sigma - Former leader of the 17th Elite unit and he is revived in a new body. He reprogramed Zero to kill X. He is the main boss of this world. Mushroom Kingdom Takes place at the end of the original Super Mario Bros. *Mario - The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, who has to save Peach from Bowser. (Temporarily Partner) *Luigi - Mario's younger twin brother who is always scared of Boos and tries to do his own adventures. *Princess Peach - The princess of Mushroom Kingdom. *Toad - A race of mushroom-like people who comes with different color scheme. This version of Toad is Peach's attendant and protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Bowser - The evil King of Koopas who wants to conquer Mushroom Kingdom and kidnaps Peach. (Sub-Boss) *Marie Whipper - A demon-like humanoid dressed as a dominatrix equipped with a whip. She is the main boss of this world. X-Mansion Takes place during the events of the third X-Men movie. *Charles Xiaver - Founder of the X-Men group. *Wolverine - A mutant who can take his claws off and rip everyone in shreds. (Temporarily Partner) *Storm - A mutant who is capable to create winds. *Jean Grey - A former X-Men member who survived the flooding dam and her aggressive side takes over, becoming Dark Phoenix. (Sub-boss) *Cyclops - A mutant who can shoot laser blasts from his eyes. *Beast - A brilliant scientist with ape-like appearance. *Rogue - A mutant who absorbs other powers anyone she touches. *Mystique - A mutant who can morph into any person. She is the second sub-boss. *Juggernaut - An unstoppable mutant with huge strength and he is very fast. He is the third sub-boss. *Magneto - Founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants who wants to conquer the world. *Dark Magneto - A darker version of Magneto who came contact with the shadow remains of the King of Terror. He is the main boss of this world. Shamouti Island Takes place during the events of Pokémon 2000. *Ash Ketchum and Pikachu - A Pokémon trainer hailed from Pallet Town who want to become a Pokémon master along with companion Pikachu. (Temporarily Partner) *Misty - A Gym Leader of Cerulean City and one of Ash's traveling partners. *Tracey - A pokemon watcher and one of Ash's traveling partners during his travels in the Orange Islands. *Jessie, James and Meowth - Three members of Team Rocket who wanted to catch Pikachu and gave it to Giovanni. *Melody - A resident of the Shamouti Island. *Tobias - The elder of the Shamouti Island. *Slowking - A wise pokémon who is job is to balance the weather. *Lawrence III - A collector in search of a legendary pokémon named Lugia. (Sub-Boss) *The Legendary birds - A group of three legendary pokémons in the form of Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. *Lugia - A legendary pokémon who calms down the enraged legendary birds. *Shadow Lugia - A darker version of Lugia who came contact with the shadow remains of the King of Terror. It is the main boss of this world. Olympus Colliseum Takes place just 4 months after Terra, Ventus, and Aqua visited this world in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. It also takes place during Hercules: The Animated Series. *Hercules - Son of the God Zeus, he wanted to regain his godhood by training with Phil. (Temporarily Partner) *Philoctetes - Phil for short, he still trains with Hercules in the Coliseum. *Pegasus - Hercules' pet. *Zeus - God of Lightning and ruler of Mount Olympus. He makes a cameo as a living statue, talking to his son. *Icarus - Hercules' best friend who is completly nuts. *Cassandra - A Trojan War prophet who can see the vision of the future. *Zack Fair - After he left his training with Phil, he comes across Hades again and wanted to train again to become a better hero. He is one of the three bosses in the Titan Cup. *Daedalus - The teacher of the academy and Icarus' father. *Balfou - A blond haired man who is now retired from fighting and instead persue to create his foundation, which will be run by his daughter in years to come. *Pain and Panic - Hades' henchmen. *Hades - God of the Underworld and Zeus' brother. He wanted Zack to work with him. He is the boss in the Hades Cup. *Cerberus - Hades' pet dog and gatekeeper of the Underworld. He is one of the three bosses of the Titan Cup. *Kratos - From God of War. Demigod son of Zeus and Hercules' brother. He wants to kill all the gods, including his father and uncle Hades. He is one of the bosses in the Titan Cup. *Rock Titan - A giant titan made of rock with two heads. He is the main boss in the Titan Cup. *Ice Titan - A giant titan made of ice. He is the optional boss. *Medusa - A one-eyed snake-haired woman that turns people into stone whoever looked at her. She is on the four bosses in the Monster Cup. *Rachnera - From Monster Musume. A spider girl haired by Hades to keep on guard Jack. She is one of the four bosses in the Monster Cup. *Ryuk - From Death Note. A shinigami from another dimension, this time accompanied by Light Yagami. He is one of the four bosses in Monster Cup. *Headless Horseman - From The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. A headless ghost riding a horse with a possessed pumpkin as a head. He is the main boss in the Monster Cup. *Shiskutlus - Son of Phaluctus. He wants to avenge his father's death and wishes to revive his former master. He is the main boss of this world. Digi-World Takes place between Episode 52, 53 and 54 of Digimon Adventure. *Tai and Agumon - A DigiDestined kid with Agumon as his partner. (Temporarily Partner) *Matt and Gabumon - A DigiDestined kid with Gabumon as his partner. *Sora and Biyomon - A DigiDestined kid with Biyomon as her partner. *Mimi and Palmon - A DigiDestined kid with Palmon as her partner. *Izzy and Tentomon - A DigiDestined kid with Tentomon as his partner. *Joe and Gomamon - A DigiDestined kid with Gomamon as his partner. *T.K. and Patamon - A DigiDestined child with Patamon as his partner. *Kari and Gatomon - A DigiDestined child with Gatomon as her partner. *Piedmon - A mysterious jester-like digimon who is the last survivor of the Dark Masters. (Sub-Boss) *Apocalymon - An Unidentified Digimon born from jealousy and hatred. He wanted nothing but to delete all worlds. He is the boss of this world. Floating Citadel Land of Hobbit Takes place during the events of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. *Bilbo Baggins - *Gandalf - *Thorin - *Legolas - *Sauron - *Smaug - *The Ghost of Smaug - A darker version of Smaug who came contact with the shadow remains of the King of Terror. It is the main boss of this world. Dreamland D Shadow Graveyard The final world of the game.